


On Deaf Ears

by Damona999



Series: Shadow's Wake [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damona999/pseuds/Damona999
Summary: A creepy little rhyme I made midsummer of last year that I couldn't wait till Halloween to post in DeviantArt.However, due to recent events on the site, I'm joining in a mass exodus and moving everything to Archive Of Our Own, so, here ya go.





	On Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Still alive, just haven't gotten much done.  
> But here! I did something creepy!  
> Just imagine a really echoey little girl voice reciting it to you.
> 
> As for a backstory on this little rhyme...  
> It's a rumor that was going around among the humans during the later years of the war in the Shadow's Wake AU.  
> Gaster more or less became the basis for the grim reaper myth at some point.  
> Some of what they believed he was doing and what he was capable of wasn't true, but there were parts that certainly did happen.  
> And those things ended up getting exaggerated and played up in order to demonize him and everyone else on the monsters' side.  
> Since he didn't use armor and he was naturally faster than any normal human, (Thanks to skeleton anatomy) they made him out to be some sort of wraith that stalked the battlefields and stole the souls of the fallen.  
> The whole war was built on the fear that monsters would steal human souls and devour them to become more powerful beings.  
> So this rumor only cemented that fear even further and helped spur on more violent conflicts.
> 
> Anything more than this, I can't tell you.  
> I won't express where rumor ends and fact begins and I won't tell you what led up to the events that saw him to the front lines.  
> If you want to follow the story as I write it, feel free, there will be no major spoilers here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale owned by Toby Fox

**_Beware the man who speaks in hands._  
His gaze may reach to far off lands.  
  
A wraith in shadow, light and dark.  
Eyes of flame shall find their mark.**

**_A dancing scythe brings fear to heart._  
In cursed twain thy soon depart.  
  
All sin and anger, purged and passed.  
In tainted light, thy soul amassed.  
  
To fallen foes it shall be given.  
Life unto death and so forgiven.  
  
So hold your spirit close inside you.  
You never know, where he might find you.**


End file.
